


I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of them

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Jealous Dan, M/M, omg no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil weren't dating, to the dismay of Dan, but no way in hell did that stop the jealousy bubble inside Dan as some girls they'd met had got more attention than he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At SiTC Dan was watching Phil talk to a girl as he was ignored,and after such a great panel...This was an awful time to be jealous. 

Dan has had a crush on Phil since forever and, at some point, he thought Phil maybe had as well but that was shattered as he saw Phil, happy as ever, talk to girls (Or this one in particular ) for longer than he's ever had talked to a fan before. Dan was disappointed to see Phil didn't even realize he was gone for over thirty minutes to get some food. Dan didn't go up to them as he got back, he just sat with PJ at this moment upset and (totally not) jealous. At first PJ thought he was jealous of Phil, getting all the girl attention until he heard Dan mutter "Bitch, taking Phil away, he's mine" and then it became clear: Dan didn't want the girl, he wanted Phil back at his side, talking to him.

"Awh is Dan jealous of the girl? Getting Phil's attention like that" He teased seeing if Dan would say it or if he'd have to do it the hard way. "Fuck off, am I?" Dan said in a mocking type tone.

 Hard way it was. 

"Yeah, you're right, you wouldn't be jealous of Phil having a  _girlfriend,_ would you, Dan." He smirked as Dan's eyes grew wide and then turned to slits as he gave the girl a death glare she couldn't see " _Girlfriend ?_ I don't fucking think so." he growled as he stood. 

 Any straight British guy would love her, with her blonde hair, nice glasses, green eyes and the _'I'm so hot, fuck me'_ vibes

"So Phil, wanna come back..." She said being cut off by Dan grabbing Phil's wrist "Sorry, love, he can't we have to get back to the hotel room" He smiled with a fake sweetness which really meant _'Back off, he's mine'_ before walking, Phil in tow, to the room. All the way Phil asked about 'Why did you take me away' and 'We had  _plenty_ of time Dan!'

Dan answered nothing until they got into their suite "She was flirting with you" Dan said, tone changing a slight bit as he said flirting "And, how do you know I didn't want it?" He asked ,as he realized  _'Danny's jealous' ._ Dan knew he was being teased but still felt more jealousy course though him as he pinned Phil against the door "You're mine, not hers." He growled as he pressed his body closer to Phil's, lips centimeters apart, needing to be closer. Phil's breath caught as he pressed his lips firmly to Dan's, switching their positions gracefully. Dan seemed, especially with his short temper and proneness to jealousy, to be the dominant one but really if Phil needed or wanted to, Dan knew Phil would be in charge. "Fucking right I am" Phil said close to Dan's ear as he nibbled on Dan's neck, the most sensitive part of him and Dan moaned, legs wrapping around Phil's waist...


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're mine, not hers." He growled as he pressed his body closer to Phil's, lips centimeters apart, needing to be closer. Phil's breath caught as he pressed his lips firmly to Dan's, switching their positions gracefully. Dan seemed, especially with his short temper and proneness to jealousy, to be the dominant one but really if Phil needed or wanted to, Dan knew Phil would be in charge. "Fucking right I am" Phil said close to Dan's ear as he nibbled on Dan's neck, the most sensitive part of him and Dan moaned, legs wrapping around Phil's waist..._

 

 

Dan bucked his hips trying to grind against Phil, but Phil pulled his hips away, smirking, still hovering over Dan "P-Phil...please, fuck , please." he panted as he tried again, capturing Phil's lips in a kiss so he couldn't pull away. Phil moaned into Dan's mouth as created much needed friction. Phil removed Dan's shirt as Dan unbuttoned Phil's jeans, Phil groaned at the release of pressure against his crotch. Phil discarded all of their clothing, sucking a mark on Dan's neck, easy to hide."Danny was jealous, huh?" he breathed teasingly against Dan's ear as he stretched Dan, who was withering below him. "Ye--fuck--yes." he moaned as a second digit was added

 

 

Soon Phil entered Dan, groaning "So fucking tight he mumbled to Dan. Phil nibbled on his ear , Dan's breath hitching  as he moaned "Fuck, oh fuck me". Dan was a moaning mess within minutes, the once tension filled room was now filled with moans, groans and the headboard banging gently against the wall. Phil knew Dan loved hickeys, it was no secret, and littered his neck with the small bruises, kissing and nibbling over them. Dan was in Heaven, no doubt. Phil moaned as Dan gave Phil a lovebite on his neck "You're mine too" he said through a bit lip and Phil chuckled "Yes I am" he said before kissing Dan roughly. 

 

It wasn't long before Dan couldn't control his moans (neither could Phil, but he'd never admit that) as they reached their climax, Dan's muffled cry of Phil's name and Phil's low groan of Dan's. "I love you" Phil mumbled as he lay next to Dan, holding him close "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be smutty? Tell me if yes or no...


End file.
